Seven days
by misbarbosa
Summary: "Love is not about how many days, weeks or months you've been together, it's about how much you love each other every day." After Castle finds the truth in 4x19 "47 seconds", with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: English _is not my_ first language. I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll possibly find.

* * *

Castle entered the loft and closed the door behind him. Visibly exhausted, he walked to the couch while taking off his suit. He slouched and snorted, drawing his mother's attention from the kitchen. "Richard," he was taken from his thoughts with Martha's voice joining the loft. "Good night, my darling! There's lasagna in the oven."

He looked at her and smiled weakly. "Yeah… no, thanks, mother. I'm not hungry." He answered.

Martha noticed his fragile tone. She observed him for a few seconds before saying something.

"Is everything okay, kiddo?" She walked to the sofa to sit next to him.

He shrugged, without neither answering nor looking at her, – because he was back to his confused thoughts. And Martha could hear his mind. Loud and clear. So, she went straight to the point.

"How are things between you two?"

He frowned.

"Me and… who, exactly?"

She rolled her eyes quickly.

"Oh, don't play the silly now. You know who I'm talking about," She made a face waiting for the answer to her question. "So?"

He looked down at his feet.

"She's fine," he felt his mother's hands caress his hair. "I'm fine. We're fine."

They were. Physically speaking. Emotionally speaking, though… not so much. It was getting harder and harder for him to talk to her everyday like a normal person, act like just a friend, a partner that she only calls to talk about work and murders and new leads. He was sick of pretending. And the worst part is, she wasn't faking. She didn't love him like he loves her. She remembers everything about the shooting. _Everything_. His chest burned. Why couldn't she just be honest with him?

But he wouldn't start a fight with her about it. If she was afraid of having this conversation, what would he do? What he has done for the past 4 years, - _hide_ what he feels for her. Hide what he is feeling right now. Agony. His chest seemed to be locked. It was so heavy.

"You know, Richard," Martha waited for him to look at her. "I don't know what is going on between you two, but you need to get your things right. This dance of yours is going on for too long now. You're both adults. What are you waiting for? _Death_?" She paused when he glared at her. "It's been four years and you are still entangled in some sort of invisible problems."

He inhaled. "It is different with Kate, mother. She's… complicated. She's going through some complicated stuff," he shook his head. "It was easy with Meredith, with Gina. But Kate… she just doesn't let anyone in that easily, and-"

"Are you sure you are _anyone_ for her?" Martha cut him. "Trust me, kiddo, I've noticed the change in her, in _you_, since you two met. You're not just anyone for her."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" He seemed lost. His eyes were dark, his features exhausted from all these anguish and uncertain feelings.

"Well, then at least you tried," She answered just like that. "But if you just stay like you are now, every day coming home this mess, knowing that you have things to do but you're letting it all behind like it didn't matter, you have to know you are wasting another day and the blame is all on you."

Martha's words punched his brain unbearably. He didn't answer, but by his face she knows that he got the message. She got up and walked to the kitchen to put their dinner on the table. Castle stood there, in silence. He hated that his mother was so right and hated the fact that he was afraid to face reality.

"Tomorrow is a mystery, darling," He heard Martha saying loud from the kitchen. "Don't wait any longer."

•••


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of another day interrogating suspects. Earlier today, Kate faced a suspect a little bit more audacious than she was expecting. Castle watched the interrogation through the one-way mirror – he was avoiding too much physical contact, he'd rather just watch her from afar. The interrogation room was small and cold, what made him feel even closer to her. When they were interrogating together, he could feel her warmth next to him, and her light perfume. When she yelled at some suspect, or got up with rage, punching the table… the way she acts in that room gives him pleasant goosebumps. She's so intelligent and beautiful. He loved it, how bossy she could get in there. But he was too close to her, and he realized that he was being delusional. Since she wouldn't love him back, he needed a bit of distance. – he _thought_ it would help to control his feelings for her…

Well, it didn't. But, by being out of her sight, at least he could put his disappointment aside and allow himself to keep feeling that love for her, despite what she did.

He smirked and crossed his arms when she raised her voice to the suspect in front of her and made his cocky smile turn into a serious one. She threw the evidences proving he was guilty on the table. Burned! Castle smiled. "That's my girl," he said under his breath.

Kate commanded the man to get up and then cuffed him. She opened the door and he was taken by Ryan and Esposito to outside of the room. She turned to shoot a glance at the mirror, knowing Castle was on the other side, and then left the room, closing the door. Castle felt his body burning. He _needed_ to stop having feelings for her. But she wasn't helping, you know? He shook his head quickly, trying to erase the image of her standing there on the door, throwing a deep, dark look at the criminal while he's taken. So, so sexy. Damn. He tapped his forehead with both hands.

He took a time to recover and, when he got out of the observation room, there she was, sitting on her chair, getting her stuff done so she could go home. Take a nice, long, hot shower, like she usually does. He observed her putting her things in her desk's drawer. _"Don't wait any longer"_, his mother's words flew through his head.

Kate got up of her chair, took her coat and purse and sighted Castle standing there.

"Castle," she looked him up and down. "Are you okay?"

She looked beautiful. Stunning. She had changed her clothes, put some makeup, – nothing too strong, except for the red lipstick, – and threw her hair to one side. She did all of this while he was in the observation room, alone, thinking about how much he loves her? Wow.

But, wait. She wasn't dressed like that for him. Did she have a date? Was it a girl's night at a bar or something of the sort? He goes positive: second option.

"I'm- uh… Beckett, can I talk to you?" He walked toward her, trying to seem normal though he could barely feel his legs.

"Course!" She smiled lightly, a bit of excitement escaping. She noticed how distant he was from her these past days, acting strangely, not talking much, no stupid jokes. It didn't feel like him, and she was afraid that he was mad at her. She wouldn't ask because it could turn into a fight, and the last time they fought she had insomnia and spent the night eating ice-cream and drinking wine.

"Kate!" They heard a male voice next to the elevator, getting their attention.

Castle stared at the tall, charming man who approached them. Kate looked at the man, then looked at Castle, and her smile faded.

"Uh- Castle, this is Josh. Josh, this is Castle." She shyly introduced them, holding her coat tightly.

"Hey!" Josh smiled widely and extended his arm to greet Castle.

Castle didn't move.

"Hi."

Kate switched looks between them both, tension filling the bullpen's silence.

Josh found his way of greeting a little weird and gross but chose to ignore. After all, that beautiful woman was waiting for him.

Not for Castle, who looked at her and felt his chest rousing.

"We have a date. I was going to tell now, but he showed up before I could." Kate said. "What do you wanted to talk about?"

Castle almost got lost with the glare in her eyes.

"It's- not important," he smiled weakly and glanced at Josh. "It can wait."

"Oh," she nodded, looking away. "Okay. Sorry for that."

"No problems," he shook his head. "Like I said, it can wait. Have fun."

"Thanks." She smiled, lowered her head and turned to Josh, who ignored Castle's presence and smiled to Kate, offering his arm so she could place her hand around it.

Castle watched them leave, until they got in the elevator and the door closed in Kate's face while she stared back at him.

* * *

"No problems," he ironized and shook his head, driving his car in the way to his apartment. "When I decide to get things straight, she has a date!" He complained. "With a charming unknown guy!" He took the beer can on the passenger side and guzzled. – It was the third can. "They're probably kissing by now," he laughed. "Worse!" He raised a finger. "He's taking her to bed!"

And gave another sip.

He stopped in the red light, looked at his left side and got his head out of the window. "Hey," he called the motorcyclist on his side. "Did you know that the woman I love is kissing another man- _right now_!?" He stumbled in his words.

"You shouldn't be driving, man." The motorcyclist answered, noticing his drunkenness.

Castle frowned while his dizzy brain straightened the answer. "Course I can," he yelled. "Who are you to tell me what I should- shouldn't do? Huh?"

He didn't give a chance for the man to answer.

"My car, my beers- I bought them with my money!" He gave another sip, showing to him.

When the light turned green, the motorcyclist hurriedly went away. Castle threw the can in the passenger seat, that was already a mess with the other two cans he had already finished, then looked at the green light that seemed a little blurred.

Challenging himself, he smirked and buried his foot in the accelerator.

•••


	3. Chapter 3

_** Please read here: **_Hey friends, I know that everybody hates Josh (including me), and that he was already gone a long time before the 47 seconds episode. And I know that Castle would never be imprudent in traffic. And that's exactly the point, you were supposed to be mad at what is happening, because it wasn't supposed to be happening. Got me? If you didn't, I promise it will make sense in the end. Please, trust me...

* * *

Josh took Kate to a restaurant; typical of first dates. The place was enjoyable, with soft lighting and organized tables. They'd ordered food and chatted, Kate talked about how she became a cop, starting with her mother, what made his heart sting with her story. Kate had something different. In fact, he was too busy appreciating her beauty and the way her eyes sparkled while she talked that he hadn't even realized that she was talking about how it was to work with a best-selling author.

When she stopped, she avoided his gaze after realizing that she'd spent the last twenty minutes just talking about Castle. Josh was again talking about his super-doctor life. Boredom started consuming her, making her mind instantaneously fly to earlier today. "What did him wanted to talk about?", "Why was he acting so different these past days?", "Is he thinking about leaving?", and her thoughts kept going continuously negative. Her heart stung. The place's temperature had grown, despite the ten degrees out there.

The way Castle has been acting means that he doesn't feel the same about her? He had always run after her, bothering her at work in a way that she started to love. He always had her back in their cases together, already _saved her life_. He wouldn't just play with her heart like that, would he?

But he has been acting so… different.

"He can't leave me," she thought, frowning, trying to find another subject he could possibly want to talk about.

Josh noticed Kate's frown and sighted her absentness.

"Kate?" He tried to call her back to their conversation.

"Yeah," She startled, itching her hair. "You saved the little boy's arm, yeah."

"Uh…" He looked away for a moment. "I saved his _heart_."

Kate smile couldn't hide her boredom. "Course you did…"

"Is everything okay? Do you want to order more food or…?" He shrugged carefully. "You seem a little abstracted."

Oh... that wasn't the kind of demeanor she wanted to show him. He's a nice guy, he treats her well. They had different thoughts and lifestyle, and that, she thought, was something she needed. Someone to get her out of her restless routine, to introduce her to a new world.

Someone to make her forget Castle.

And she was trying so hard; she was in in the middle of a freaking date with a nice, good-looking man that had asked for her phone number so politely at one of the short meetings between NYPD and the ambulance of the hospital he works at. At first, she hesitated but ended up thinking that she could've been throwing a chance of happiness away. And she deserved happiness, didn't she?

But looking at Josh's face didn't have any effect at her heart, and when her body pleaded for delight, that wasn't the man she thought of.

For a moment, she looked at Josh and the empty plates in front of them and forgot why she was there.

"Yeah, listen," She moved a strand of hair to behind her ear. "I'm sorry, I can't keep doing this. I mean, I gotta go," She said, getting up, grabbing her coat and purse, searching for an amount of money and leaving it on the table. "I'm sorry," she said again, leaving the restaurant with her hair covering the side of her face, too ashamed to look back at him.

Open-mouthed, Josh watched her leave, too shocked to say anything.

* * *

Hurriedly walking on the streets of the cold New York's night, she reached for her phone in her purse and dialed Castle's number. Her heart was skipping faster at each beep. She had no idea of what she'd say once he picked up. Her body got more and more warm, her hands sweating. "Come on…" she whispered.

"_Hi, you've dialed Rick Castle's number. Lucky you…"_, the automatic message said after seven beeps.

Damn it. She hung up and kept walking. What was he doing that was so important that he couldn't stop for five seconds? Whatever, she was in her way to his apartment anyway. Every piece of feeling she had for him would come to life, and she would tell him how much she couldn't stand living without kissing him, touching him, loving him.

How much she just _wanted_ _him_.

After long 40 minutes of walking, she stopped in front of Castle's building. Her skin was hot under her clothes, and she stopped to feel her body temperature go back to normal while the cold wind hit her.

Then, she took a breath and got in.

Standing at his apartment's door, a wave of reality flew through her eyes. She was there, it was time to make it happen. But _how_, exactly? She had nothing planned, what would she say?

Oh, God.

Hesitating, she took a breath, knocked on the door three times and took a step back.

The noise of the keys turning the door handle made her heart punch her chest.

"Katherine!" Martha said, surprised.

"Hi, Martha," Kate smiled, not knowing why she felt a bit of relief. "Is… is Castle here?" She asked, taking quick a glance inside the loft.

"I thought he was with you," Martha tilted her head to one side, frowning.

"Uh… no, he wasn't. I hadn't seen him since my shift ended today."

"Have you tried to call him?"

"Yeah, he didn't answer."

Martha saw concern growing on her eyes. Where would he be at this time of night, so late? Kate started thinking that she lost her chance.

"Get in, dear," She made a gesture with her hands, stepping aside. "Let's chat while he doesn't come back."

Kate entered, following Martha to the kitchen's counter. Martha opened a bottle of wine and took a glass, offering to Kate.

Kate smiled.

"Thanks, Martha, but I'll pass."

Drinking wine – _specially_ wine – wouldn't be a good choice for the night she wanted to talk about her feelings with Castle. The wine's smell was enough to hit her eagerness. Plus, she wanted to be conscious of everything she would say tonight. It was supposed to be a serious, clean conversation, that she was hoping it would have a satisfactory ending. And then, the wine could join them…

Martha filled half-glass for herself and took a sip.

"I see you're dressed," Martha briefly pointed at her outfit.

Kate looked down. For a moment, she completely forgot of the previous unpleasant scene she'd caused on her date.

"Yeah, I had a date. It actually didn't occur as I was expecting, so I-"

"Came after Richard," Martha finished for her, noticing that she got tense.

"I just wanna talk."

"That's amazing, dear," She raised the glass in her direction. "He wasn't feeling well today. In fact, we had a conversation that involved your name."

Kate's heart raced for a second.

"What do you mean, 'involved my name'?"

By hearing that, Martha realized that she let it slip.

"Oh, Katherine…"

"Martha, I want to know, please. I'm worried about him. He's been acting… I don't know," Kate shrugged. "Different."

The wine's effect was getting stronger in Martha's blood; She knew she had to be careful here. She looked at Kate's concerned features for a moment.

"Do you love him?" She sincerely asked, looking her in the eyes.

The question caught Kate by surprise, and when she opened her mouth to answer she got startled by the buzz of her phone against the counter.

It was from the 12th Precinct.

She took her phone and when she was about to press "answer", the loft's telephone started ringing, causing both to look at it.

Then, they stared at each other, apprehension filling their chests.

•••


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey, I'm sorry it took me a while to post this. I was- am dealing with some stuff in my personal life. But here it is...

* * *

What Castle had forgotten was that in a drunk's hand, a car is a loaded gun aiming right to your face.

He'd crashed his sedan into a light pole, just instants after he pressed the accelerator. When his dizzy head caused a disturbance and affected his vision for just a second, he unintentionally turned his steering wheel to the side and when he looked up to the front again, the light pole was in his direction. He startled and pressed firmly on the brake. The wheels dragging against the ground produced a loud noise, and he crashed.

Martha and Kate hastened to the hospital. Those strong, white lights, and that hospital's smell already made Kate feel sick. She just needed to see him; make sure that everything was okay.

After getting the needed information, they went to his room.

_Room 105. _Kate stopped, staring at the number, anguish filling her chest. She regrets for feeling relief after Martha opened the door for her. She had expected _him_ to open the door, so she could jump to his arms and kiss him, let her brain lose a battle for her heart. But now, _she_ would have to open the door to sight an image of an injured Castle. The man she loves, lying in a hospital bed, and she can't even show him how preoccupied she is.

Perhaps that glass of wine wouldn't go amiss now.

Kate asked Martha to go first. She had to get herself ready before going in there. She crossed her arms whilst her legs trembled continuously.

Martha opened the door carefully and Kate closed her eyes and trembly sighed when it shut.

"Richard!" Martha whined and walked towards his bed. "Oh, darling," She moved both hands to her mouth as she sighted his scratches.

He was resting and the sound of her voice startled him.

"Mother," He said groggily, rubbing his eyes. "How did you- found me here?"

"The police called."

"Oh, course," He muttered.

"The paramedics that rescued you had to get a note to the police because you were inebriated." Her eyes widened. "They found emptybeer cans in your car!"

His mother's words sounded like screams flying thorough his giddy brain.

"Mother, I'm okay," He murmured heavily, "I just got some scratches and bruises. It hurts a little but it's nothing serious."

"But it could've been serious, Richard!" She exclaimed.

She sighed and thought it wasn't fair to yell at him right now. As immature as his actions could be sometimes, he was still her son and she would take care of him. Cause if she didn't, who else would?

She placed a hand on his cheek, caressing him. "Right now, I'm glad to see you're ok." She said quietly. "But once you are back at home, we are going to have a serious conversation."

"Mother…" He grumbled.

"Oh, don't you mother me, Richard," She hurried to say. "You know that what you did put your life at risk. You're lucky you didn't hit other people!"

He listened in silence, feeling like a disobedient child.

"Look son, you know I love you; I am your mother." She paused to wait him look her in the eyes. "But I can't pat your head like you've done something acceptable and you know it. You took your car while _drinking alcohol_. You know what you were doing, and you know that it's wrong_._ A _crime_, to be more specific."

He swerved from her look. How could he even _try_ to answer that? He just allowed his mother's words to punch him right on the face.

"Now, if you excuse me, there's someone out there waiting to see you."

She turned and walked towards the door.

"Alexis is here?" He tried, but just got the sound of the door shutting in return.

On the outside, Kate was pacing from one side to another in order to dismiss that anxiety and stopped when Martha got out of the room.

"How is he?" Kate hurriedly asked.

"Oh, he's fine," Martha slapped the air with one hand. "Just remind me to give him a bigger sermon once he is home."

Kate sighed, her chest relaxing.

Even though he was conscious and free of complications, Martha was still recovering from the shock, because she knew that for a very close call, he didn't break a bone or hit his head harder, or whatever could've gone wrong. She knew that usually he wasn't like that and knew exactly what was going through his mind when the accident happened.

"I'm gonna talk to him."

Kate opened the door and carefully closed it behind her. The noise startled him again, and he turned his head to look who was. His heart stung, same as hers. She didn't move, just stood there, staring at his weakness. She noticed the bruises and scratches in his arms, his forehead with a medium stich and swallowed. That wasn't how she was expecting her day to end: listening to the beeps from a hospital monitor plugged to the man she loves.

"Hello, detective," he said with a groggy voice whilst smiled thinly, cutting the silence between them. "Did I interrupt your date?"

Kate frowned. "Are you kidding me, Castle?" She approached the edge of the bed. "I got out of my date because I wanted to speak with you, and then, I receive a phone call telling me that you crashed your car because you were _driving_ _under the influence_." She lingeringly hissed in the last words, crossing her arms.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that is a crime. Are you here to arrest me?"

She grimaced and her lungs pierced at his sarcasm.

"Are you seriously trying to play the funny now?" She raised her voice. "What were you thinking? You have a family; a career; friends!"

She paused, observing his face turning apathetic.

She lowered her voice, gulping the tear that threatened to fall. "You have a daughter, Castle."

He noticed her eyes tearing and his body slightly quivered, but he kept the apathetic face.

"You know what? You're right," He said after a while. "I have everything: people who actually care about me. I shouldn't put my life at risk for thinking about somebody else."

A pression fell over her lungs. _"Somebody else_," his words faded-in multiple times in her head. A thousand women came through her mind. His ex-wives, the hot bimbos he used to hang out with… Except her, the ordinary cop that gave him an opportunity to have fun solving some crimes. Why would that _somebody_ be her?

She opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted.

"Besides," He continued. "You don't need to pretend you care anymore. As you can see I'm fine, so you don't need to babysit me, or whatever your colleagues from the precinct asked for you to do here. Go back to your _magical date_." He ironized the last words, offering a thin, fake smile. "I need to rest."

Kate couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her face was red for holding her cry while she listened to his acidity. Why was he pushing her away like that? She was there to see him, because she _cared_ about him and he just kicks her out like that?

She slowly took a step back, staring at him, and when he turned his face to look at anywhere but her, she turned around and walked toward the door, opening it.

"Just for record," She called his attention again. "I really should arrest you." She said before stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

Closing her eyes, she sobbed quietly, finally allowing her tears to slid down her cheekbones.

After some minutes, Kate slowly breathed in and out to pull herself together. Then, she found Martha in the waiting room. She didn't say anything about what had happened there, just offered a smile to make Martha believe that everything went ok.

Martha invited her to stay in the loft for that night, so they both wouldn't be alone after that rough day, in their big, cold apartments. – Alexis was on her way to the hospital and she would spend the night with her dad.

* * *

Next morning, Kate woke up first and Martha found her in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Martha. I'm making breakfast, if that's ok with you."

"I'm okay with that, darling. It smells great." Martha said. "And thanks for staying here. I would have stayed with Richard and Alexis, but I didn't think it was fair to let you go home alone after seeing your gloomy face when you left the room."

Oops. She noticed, of course she did. It's Martha.

"Don't thank me. I'm the one who must thank you for the invitation. I really feel better now."

"Our house is always open to you, Katherine."

Kate smiled sincerely.

For a moment Kate thought that, if wasn't for Martha, her night would've been a disaster. She would rush from the hospital straight to the nearest bar around – difference being, she wouldn't get a car afterwards. – His words wrecked her, and all she wanted was to forget that the man she loves had treated her with such indifference, like she had done something to deserve that. The worst part is that she didn't want to go away from the hospital last night. She wanted to watch out on him all night, make sure everything was okay… just to be around, like she had always done. Despite what he said, she still cares, and hate herself for that, because due to the way he had been treating her, she started to think that he probably didn't love her anymore. But why? And why _now_, when she had finally woken up to understand that she was ready to love him back?

And it was harder to live with that last night, because she was at his apartment. At one side, it was better, because she wouldn't go to sleep and wake up alone. But in the other side, she saw him everywhere in that place.

In the middle of the night, sleepless as she was, she'd gotten out of her room and slowly entered in his, where his scent was in the air and closed her eyes, allowing that soft fragrance to dance throughout her blood. His workroom was well-ordered and smelled like a page of a book.

Oh, his books… She loved to read, in fact, she was – is – a fan of his writing. She ran her fingers on the books from his bookshelf whilst glanced at the titles, the variety of colors catching her full attention. Then, she found a copy of the Nikki Heat collection and stopped. _Somebody else_… his words brought her back to reality and she stepped out of his room, closing the door and going back to the room she was staying, next to Martha's.

After breakfast today, Kate waited for a call from precinct. Even with her head messed with thoughts, she was able to make a good job. She had lost her mom and yet did a good job. Thus, she could go through anything without hesitating. By working, she could at least forget about last night for some hours. Until her shift ended, and she had to go home alone.

But her phone remained quiet.

* * *

In the hospital, Castle woke up feeling better. His bruises still red, purple, brown. But his head was free of dizziness, and his blood free of alcohol. The medications his veins had received last night helped relieve his hangover. Yet, he can't leave the hospital until his doctor tells him that his exams are okay.

Alexis had arrived last night, after Martha and Kate had left. She'd laid next to him for a while and whispered, _"never scare me like that again", _getting a light kiss in the forehead followed by a _"sorry, pumpkin" _in return.

Today, after spending the morning with his daughter, she got up and said she had to study for her final tests, just like she was doing at her best friend's house when her gran called her. He'd pouted and said, _"Are those tests more important than spending time with your daddy?". _And she'd slightly punched his arm, ripping off an _"Ouch!"_ from him. _"No, but I gotta finish high school.", _she'd answered.

She'd hugged him before going, kissed his cheek and told him that gran would come tonight.

When she left, was just him and those four white walls again. Bored, he turned up the small TV trapped on the wall, and then turned it off. Tried to eat those disgusting hospital desserts and then put the bowl aside. Sat in the bed for a few seconds, and then laid back. His mind played yesterday's talk with Kate over and over. He felt stupid. Dumb for pushing her away without pity. He remembered everything he'd said to her and bewailed. But one thing he was sure: ninety-nine percent of the harsh words he had threw at her were the medications' fault. He would never send her back to her date if he were utterly conscious. He would ask her to stay a little longer, and perhaps make their friendship get back to normal again. After all, he was accepting to live with the fact that she wouldn't love him back, but he couldn't live without her presence. Breaking his heart or not, he wanted her in his life.

He thought about calling her to apologize. With his phone in hands, he searched for her number. But he couldn't do it. He knew her temper. It was too soon to try; or maybe too late. And she had her reason to ignore him for as long as she wanted.

The image of her teared eyes came through his mind, she looked so… sad; disappointed; and he did _nothing, _he pretended he hadn't seen. He remembered when she said that she had left her date because she wanted to talk to him, and he didn't even ask her what she wanted to talk about. Mad at himself, he threw his cellphone at the wall.

That smell in his room made him feel sick and tormented. He needed to get out of there, breathe fresh air and go home to take a nice bath and relax with his own company for undetermined time.

On the dot to his wishes, his doctor entered the room.

* * *

Kate offered to drive Martha to the hospital later, when she would spend the night with Castle, but he called to give his mother a good new: his exams were all good. He could leave today.

"_Yes, I'm okay. No, you don't need to send a car to pick me up, I'll take a cab. It'll take time though, I need to resolve my driving license issue before I go home. Ok, don't worry. Love you too mother," _were his answers on the other line.

By Martha's smile when she hung up, Kate knew. "So, he gets out today?"

"Yes, finally! It felt like eternity!"

Kate sighed quietly. A bit of relief, a bit of scare. She didn't want to face him again, not today, not after last night.

"Don't worry dear, he has issues to resolve before coming back home." Martha relaxed on the sofa. "Stay here while the precinct doesn't call you."

Kate smiled and thanked her.

Then, they spent the day chatting on the sofa, relief replacing that tenseness that had filled their bodies last night.

By the evening, Kate's phone rang. The precinct was calling, and that was when she looked at the windows to realize that was already darkening outside.

She pressed "answer" and moved the phone to her ear.

"Beckett. Ok, I'm on my way."

She hung up and looked at Martha.

"There's been a murder, I have to go. Is that ok for you wait here on your own?"

She got up and Martha mirrored her.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll be fine. Go to work."

They walked towards the door and Martha opened it.

"Thanks for making me company, Katherine. It was hard for me, you know." Martha sighed heavily. "He's lucky."

"That he is." She answered before they hugged, and Kate walked towards the elevator as her phone received a call from the precinct again.

"_Beckett, false alarm. Guess it wasn't a murder, the guy is at the hospital. No need for coming today." _The captain said on the other line.

"Ah-," She frowned, finding it strange, and pressed the button to call the elevator. "Okay then, thanks Captain."

She heard the elevator ding whilst she put her phone back in her pocket, and she almost obliviously moved to step into it but stopped when looked up just to see Castle there.

•••


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Hey guys! So, I thought about this chapter a lot, about doing it like this or not, (It kind of makes me shy haha), but I decided to do it. So, I want to say that this is rated M, and I'm changing the fanfic's rating to M, just in case I decide to do it again in another chapter. Plus, if this isn't the kind of content you like, I already apologize. I'll try to be softer if I do it again, 'kay? Hahah. I hope you guys like this.

* * *

_(Previously)_

"_Thanks for making me company, Katherine. It was hard for me, you know." Martha sighed heavily. "He's lucky."_

"_That he is." She answered before they hugged, and Kate walked towards the elevator as her phone received a call from the precinct again. _

"_Beckett, false alarm. Guess it wasn't a murder, the guy is at the hospital. No need for coming today." The captain said on the other line._

"_Ah-," She frowned, finding it strange, and pressed the button to call the elevator. "Okay then, thanks Captain." _

_She heard the elevator ding whilst she put her phone back in her pocket, and she almost obliviously moved to step into it but stopped when looked up just to see Castle there._

* * *

Castle and Beckett stood still, staring at each other, both faces concealing the fact that their hearts were racing.

It was getting annoying to feel this wave of joy every time he saw her, Castle thought. How beautiful she was even in small moments like this, with the yellow, dim light of the corridors reflecting on her hair. How beautiful she was even when she lied to him.

"Hi Castle," Kate woke up from the staring first. "I'm surprised to see you're not in jail right now."

Castle almost forgot that he was still in the elevator and the doors started to close again, but he quickly ceased the action with a stroke of his hand, and got out, remaining serious to her teasing. "The Mayor is my friend."

She rolled her eyes and when she was about to get into the elevator, he reached her arm, making her turn to look back at him, but keeping the personal space.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surly.

"Your mother invited me over to spend the night." She answered in the same tone.

What? For the _night_? At his house? What?

Castle raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" He more stated than asked.

"M-hm." She answered and nodded. Her apathy hiding how much she wanted to get away before they started a fight. Please, not tonight.

"Right," She noticed his chest raising when he sucked in a breath. "So, you can go now."

"That's exactly what I was going to do just a minute ago."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing," He was still chuckling. "It's just that I would hate to be that guy that you had a date with. Imagine that, your girl staying in another man's house. Wow."

She frowned. "F-first of all, I'm not _his girl_, 'kay?"

He quickly rolled his eyes.

"And second, I was there for your mother, _not_ for you."

He didn't believe a single word. "Course."

"May I go now?"

"You shouldn't even be here in the first place."

Her eyebrows raised and she released a short breath in disbelief, shaking her head as that sharpness tightened her chest before she could say something.

"Why are you acting like that, Castle?"

"Uh… like that _how_? Because as far as I'm concern, I'm still me."

"No," She was quick to respond with a brittle voice, shaking her head. "You're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Stop it!" Her tears were audible in her tone, her eyes reddening. "You've been acting like that for days. You don't talk to me like you used to, and when you do, you treat me like I'm nothing!"

He didn't answer.

"Or are you gonna say now that you didn't treat me like crap at the hospital? Because if you don't remember, I just want you to know that I do."

"Just like you remember the day you were shot?" He released, and everything she'd revealed to a suspect a few days ago tormented his mind again.

He noticed that she swallowed hard. Her body went rigid, tense, she couldn't describe exactly, but she almost couldn't move.

"Yeah, 'cause I know you remember that too," He paused. "How does feel, Kate? It hurts, doesn't it? When you don't know the truth about what's happening."

She couldn't look at him in the eyes but wasn't even trying to hide her persistent tears anymore. And that hurt him, oh, it did. But he stood there, quiet, waiting for her answer.

"How did you-" She tried to ask quietly, but he ran over.

"It doesn't matter how I found out," he affirmed, and she was still averting his gaze. "You know, Kate, if you don't feel the same, why didn't you just tell me? Why would you hide something like that, let me play the fool-?"

He was still talking when she exceeded his voice tone. "I wasn't ready!" She sniffed, finally looking up at his eyes. "I wasn't ready to hear that, Castle."

And then he realized that if in three years she wasn't ready, that could only mean one thing: she would _never_ be ready. Or maybe she just had baby steps and he was getting tired of following it.

"For God's sake, Kate, just tell me why," He pleaded in a low, soft voice. "I can't wait forever, it's painful."

She wiped the corner of her eyes with her fingertips. "With everything that had happened at that time: my mom's case, Montgomery's death; My head- I was… I don't know. I was lost, I was desperate. I didn't have any space in my heart for anything else besides worry and anguish. I couldn't let you in because I was afraid to hurt you. I wanted to wait until I felt ready to allow myself to love you back, and I never told you that because I didn't want to start a fight with you. I just wanted you around because it comforted me, until I finally felt ready. And it's selfish, I know, and I'm sorry. Sorry for my way of dealing with these situations. You know, I was trying to get out from that hole, I was seeing a therapist and everything, and-", He made her stop, taking her hand and squeezing it gently when her small, tired and teary eyes looked up at his.

"I get it," he murmured.

She watched their wrapped hands sharing warmth and smiled weakly when he caressed it softly with his thumb.

"I'm sorry for being rude at you in the hospital," He said suddenly, and she looked at him again. "By the way, I don't know if it matters now, but thank you for paying me that visit."

She chuckled quietly, her eyes picturing a memory.

"What?" He kind of smiled.

She took a breath. "When I was at that date… I just- looked around and nothing was interesting. I tried to have a date to prove to myself that I was in a perfect condition to be in a relationship. But I looked around and when I realized, I was seeking you. And you weren't there. And that's when I realized that I was_ ready_, Castle," His heart flickered when he understood. "I was ready, but you were at the hospital, and I got so scared," Her broken voice coming back again. "The cops didn't give me more information about your condition, and I had no idea if you were okay, and…" She just closed her eyes, letting him see her tears emerging in her eyelashes.

"Hey…" He whispered and pulled her closer to hold her tight in his embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I pushed you away like that. I was hurt. Wanted to hurt you back. It was stupid, I know, and I'm sorry." He murmured, his jaw rested in her forehead. "I love you."

She moved her head so she could look at his face, that was so close to hers that they could feel each other's breath. She could stop herself from changing glances between his eyes and lips.

"I'm sorry I lied," She whispered. He rested his forehead against hers, both closing their eyes, their nerves getting calm together. "I'm ready to be yours, Rick," She finished.

His heart received a warm wave of bliss by the sound of her voice saying that to him in such a sincere and vulnerable way.

Their hands were still wrapped together when he placed his free hand on her cheek and his lips reached hers carefully but craving. Her salty, soft lips against his felt like heaven, he could swear he got a little dizzy at the touch. She opened her mouth, inviting him to explore more of her taste, and he did. Their tongues dancing slowly, he could feel a weak flavor of wine as their tongues moved, and they just couldn't stop, that tasted different, good, addictive. A kind of kiss that they had never experienced before: full of care and love, until they gently broke apart to catch air, their noses still rubbing, both with closed eyes. She caressed his face with her thumb, reaching his ear and finally his nape hair, making a pleasant chill run throughout his skin, and they felt their lips raise in a sweet smile against each other. "I love you, Rick," She whispered, and that phrase created a magnetism on their lips, making their mouths grasp each other again. The kiss started to grow with more eager, more hunger, heavy breaths. He took her from the floor, her legs intertwined around his waist, her arms around his neck and his fingertips grasped on her inner thigs, what made her want to move his hand justa _little bit_ closer to the middle. He walked toward his door, putting her back on her feet once they reached it. Still kissing her, he slipped the keys into the door handle. Tempted, Kate unbuttoned the top his shirt, and he let go of the keys on the door to pull her closer for a while again.

His mother, that had her ears glued on the other side of the door this whole time, hurriedly tiptoed back to her room. Guess that door was too thin, and she found it interesting to discover how much you could hear from the outside when everything was in complete silence on the inside.

When Castle and Kate broke apart from the kiss, her gaze fixed with his, and she reached for the keys on the door handle and turned it, without looking over her shoulders to do it.

He smiled, his eyes hypnotized by large pupils. Jesus, that woman. For so many years he had felt forced to swallow his true feelings deep in his lungs and now there she was, inviting him, finally _allowing_ him to feel everything for her.

* * *

Kissing, they stormed into his bedroom, desperately needing to feel each other's closer. Their hot skin touching as they took their shirts off, her bra was gone like magic, and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her exposed breasts, her nipples firmed.

He lied her down on the mattress and his weight on top of her felt so right that she could spend hours just like that, kissing his wet lips and feeling his hot spot growing more and more as he brushed against her own. When he unbuttoned her pants, she tried to get rid of it as soon as he unzipped it. Please just _take it off._ He threw her pants somewhere behind him and his hand came back to her body, her thigh warm, and her inner thigh _hot_, getting hotter as he reached her spot, that was still covered, but damp. So damp that he pressed his fingers to feel it better, and she sucked in a breath, moving her waist up for more.

As his fingers played slowly with her aroused spot, he got down to suck her neck, her collarbone, and every time he moved her body shivered, the rise of her chest when he did it was perceptible. His lips found her nipple and she sucked in a breath sharply, his hands took her panties off and his fingers played with her clit before slipping into her, sending a hot wave underneath her skin. Her chest raised when felt his fingers getting inside of her, his thumb was playing with her clit and she'd never felt that before, everything so new and amazing and _oh my god_. He stopped sucking her nipples just to look at her face, how lost she seemed to be by his touch, and his organ was almost riving his pants.

"Castle," She breathed out. "I want you _now_!"

He wanted to go down and devour her until she exploded in his mouth, but she pulled him up to her face again and her hands found his pants, desperately trying to unbutton it, and he was so hypnotized by seeing her starving like that _because of him_ that he just let her take it off and guide him into her, and he slipped so easily that both felt a sudden relief in their spots, becoming a hot wave of tingles in the same second.

Nothing could stop them now, their bodies sharing this heat of arousal made them deaf, the only thing they could feel were their connection, their slow movements that suddenly weren't so slow, their heavy breaths that sometimes turned into moans, and the way she cried quietly sometimes, ah… he couldn't resist, and he _loved_ it, to see how crazy he could make her go.

A wave of goosebumps swam through her body when his teeth played with her neck, her nails crawled in his back as his mouth sucked her. She felt so stuck underneath him, and that felt so good, she wanted more and more and…

"Oh my God," She whimpered, her voice barely getting out when he started to fasten the movements.

He pressed deep inside of her in one sudden move and stopped, their heavy breaths mixing. "I love you," He whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, her eyes locked with his.

"Yeah."

"So _don't stop_," She commanded.

That made him move again, his spot getting hotter as sweeping into hers, and his thumb found her clit, starting to play again. Suddenly it felt even better than before – Jesus, how was that possible? -, and she cried once, twice, louder, and her body exploded, her back curved, boiling waves were sent to her spot as her body lost strength. Castle couldn't be able to hold any longer, seeing her like that just made him explode right after. She felt him pumping inside of her and he growled, his head tilted onto her sweated neck and he bit her, what made her compress and chuckle.

Still in the same position, their bodies relaxed, both quiet, just listening to each other's breath going back to normal, she caressed his hair slowly with her fingertips, and smiled when felt his cologne, even after all that dance.

•••


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Hello. So, first I'd like to say that it's ok with me if you don't like the story (specially because there's still a _heavy_ angst chapter to come), but please, don't scold the characters. I don't own them, and if your opinion about them is negative, you shouldn't neither be reading this nor watching the show, because they have some bad attitudes there too (like Kate lying to Castle about the day she was shot, for example). And to the others, I want to thank your reviews from the bottom of my heart. Hope you like this one. 😊

* * *

_Previously:_

_Still in the same position, their bodies relaxed, both quiet, just listening to each other's breath going back to normal, she caressed his hair slowly with her fingertips, and smiled when felt his cologne, even after all that dance. _

* * *

Next morning, Kate woke up with sunbeams starting to enlighten the room through the window. The bed felt different from hers, but comfortable. Silk sheets kept them warm. Their bodies shape outlined the thin material.

Last night replayed in her mind and she smiled. Some parts of the scene made her bit her lower lip. She could feel his warmth close to her body and moved her head just to see that lovely image. A beautiful morning, rays of the sunlight giving the room a bright color, and the man that loved her more than she could ever imagine she would be loved someday, sleeping peacefully close to her, with messy hair, cheek sunk in the pillow; sweetly resting after an agitated night.

Her muscles ached a bit as she stretched. It felt like she was back at gym after a long time away from it. – What some hours of action can do to you, huh? – And when she moved the sheets to get up, she glanced at her unclothed body and pursed her lips. His shirt was on the floor, so she took it and dressed it, without buttoning it. She walked to the window and rested her arms on it. For the first time in days – months, to be honest – her shoulders weren't heavy. The view from his room was peaceful during the sunrise. The orange and yellow gradient slowly turning brighter; the birds flying in flocks. – And when a single bird flied towards the flocks, Kate held her attention to him, because she could easily see her mother in a bird: free, fading away into the clouds, towards paradise; where Johanna surely was right now. – Nature always had some effect on her, that inherent beauty used to brighten her interiors. When her mother died, every piece of that breathtaking nature took her mind back to the worst day of her life and she hadn't allowed herself to feel brightened since then.

But after she had set her feelings free to fly throughout her, that bright was back.

Again, she looked at Castle sleeping on the bed, and back to the paradise on the other side of the window glass. Now, she felt this joy, something told her that everything was in the right place and she was so convinced of what she wanted for her life. She wanted every single detail that she was able to sight around her; since Castle's silent breath, until the noisy birds that flight in the sky. All of that made her raise a smile. It felt like a dream and she was praying to never wake up. In fact, she wasn't ready to wake up from a dream that made her feel so awake.

Carefully, she searched for her clothes around the floor. _What the heck are my panties doing here, _she thought when found it hanging on the nightstand. To be honest she doesn't remember when they had fell asleep, but probably after the second round. Or third, she tilted her head, thinking. Well, it doesn't matter. What matters is that it was _good_, it was perfect, to say the least.

With all her pieces in hand, she got dressed and quietly left the apartment.

* * *

Kate loved her work. There, she could make her mama proud somehow, because she knew that Johanna watched every step of her effort from heaven. She was proud of what she had achieved there until now, and still has _the_ _big case _to solve, but now she needs some time off. Distance from sad cases with terrible deaths and bereaved families, anything that could pierce her heart and intrude into that great joy that grew more and more inside of her at every step she took. And joy was the only thing she wanted to feel right now. Johanna wanted to see her happy, just like she is now, and it took a long time for that to happen. So, she was choosing to be _just_ happy for some days, just to make her mom happy too.

When Kate got back to the loft, she found Castle still asleep. _I really did a good job last night, didn't I? _She crossed her arms, thinking.

Then, she lied on the bed, approaching him – actually, she glued on him – and placed a kiss on his cheek, softly caressing his messy hair.

Castle felt her weight and a pleasant tingle in his brain, caused by her soft touch, by didn't open his eyes.

"Kate?" He murmured, frowning.

"Hey sleepyhead," she whispered. "Time to wake up."

"No," he grumbled.

"Yes, mister. It's seven already."

His eyes were still closed. "There's been a murder?"

"No…" She answered slowly.

"Exactly. Goodnight." And he briefly shifted his body to make himself comfortable again, even with Kate stuck on him.

When she didn't answer, he could swear that she was throwing him a look. _That _look. The dirty one. But she was holding a laugh, narrowing her eyes at his audacity. Is he willing to go back to sleep for real? Oh no, she wouldn't let him.

She got on top of him and distributed quick kisses all over his face. "Wake up!" She pleaded against his skin, and he mumbled, but smiled when the last kiss was placed on his lips.

His eyes fluttered open just to see to most beautiful woman throwing him _that_ look. The sweet one. Big pupils that got lost staring at his own, followed by that smile that illuminated his world.

His smile opened, almost chuckling to himself at that vision. "I am dreaming?"

"Too good to be true, huh?"

He released that chuckle that he was holding and pulled her face down to give a good morning peck on the lips.

"I went to the precinct earlier," she said afterwards, getting out of him and sitting on the side she had slept.

"I thought you had said that there isn't been a murder yet."

"There isn't indeed."

"That's a pity. What could be better than a horrifying murder at this time of the morning?"

She rolled her eyes. "Castle, I asked for some days off," she blurted out before he tried to extend his silliness.

He sat on the bed, her words awakening him completely. "You did what? Why?"

That idea was crazy to him; she had always gone to work without missing a single day and to see her passion for that job was one of the million reasons he loved her.

"Just some days, Castle."

"And how many days did Captain Gates actually conceded to you?"

"I was there to ask for three but turns out that she was in a _very_ good mood," she made a look for him and he mirrored her. "So, she gave me seven; starting today."

Gates gave her seven days off and that's uncommon coming from her, but all of this with one condition: Kate had to agree that she would give her blood and soul to the job once she was back. And cover shifts whenever her partners needed. Kate was happy to accept that and more if necessary.

Plus, the true reason she gave Kate seven days was because she could scent the peacefulness in that precinct just of thinking in Castle not being around to irritate her nerves, since he only goes there for Kate. In fact, Kate kind of heard Gates murmuring to herself _"at least that pain in the ass writer will give me some peace" _whilst wrote something down on her files, and Kate pursed her lips, holding her laugh.

Also, since Gates became the new Captain, that was the first time Kate had asked for some days off. Of course, the reason wasn't of her personal concern, but she thought that was for a very good motive, so she would trust her. And since she was in a good mood, she'd offered: "_I'll give you seven days. Is that enough for you, detective?", _Gates gave Kate a look over her glasses. And Kate just nodded with a smile and a "_Yes, it is. Thank you, Captain"._

"Kate, I don't want to push you away from things you love, okay? I know that you love your job and we'll be together all day anyway," Castle said.

"I didn't resign, Rick," she said easily. "I know what I'm doing, and I know what I want, and _right now_ I'm looking forward to spend the week with you, _only_."

And she hoped that was his wish too.

He leaned his head to one side, staring at her serene features. "Are you sure?"

"I am," she smiled, and he smiled back.

"Okay then," he lied back onto the bed, his fingers intertwined under his head. "I can easily chill out for seven days."

"Oh, you're _so_ going to chill out," Kate almost purred, throwing him a deep gaze.

His eyebrows raised. "I see you have a dirty little mind, lady."

"I see you know me well, gentleman." She winked at him and got off the bed, going towards the door.

Her gaze above her shoulders called him like hypnosis before she swept out to go to the kitchen.

* * *

Martha and Alexis turned up for lunch; they'd hugged and chatted, the newest couple unbothered about sharing the news. Then the redheads left to their respective responsibilities after they were finished. And now, Kate and Rick were doing the dishes together. _So domestic_, Kate thought, enjoying that simple moment of comfortable silence.

"What do you think about going to the Hamptons?" Castle offered suddenly, drying and stowing the last plate.

Kate froze while turned off the faucet.

"It's big, comfortable, we can hear the wind and crickets instead of car horns," He looked at her.

She breathed in. "You know I'd love to go, but… you just crashed your car a few days ago."

"So?"

"So," she repeated, like it was obvious. "How are you going to drive to the Hamptons? What about your license?"

"I don't know if you listen when I say that the _mayor_ is my _friend," _He tried to emphasize it.

"So what? You just go there and ask for anything and he gives it to you like a mommy spoiling her kid?"

"Yeah," he answered easily, his smile displaying satisfaction. "We've been friends for years, and believe me, he owns me."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I got to have a serious conversation with that mayor."

"Good luck trying to offer something better than a week with your Ferrari."

Her mouth opened. "You lent your _Ferrari _to him?"

"And he let me take his car," he smiled. "It's a swap."

She laughed. "No, this is you blackmailing him, so you won't have your license taken!"

"What can I say?" He got closer to her, his hands catching her waist "A puppy face and a Ferrari are problem solvers."

She placed her hands around his neck. "Uh-huh. Don't think that'll ever work with me, alright? Because it won't."

"I would never try to blackmail you with my Ferrari. If I wanted that I'd have tried four years ago, when you refused my invitation for a dinner. But the puppy face? I'll definitely try."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Wait and see, Detective," he murmured before catching her lips with his.

* * *

Castle's idea of taking Kate to the Hamptons let her anxious to go, but she had to play a little with him first. They put their bags in the car's trunk, and when Castle closed it, Kate looked at him.

"Let's go!" Castle raised his hands in excitement, going towards the door of the driver's seat.

"Richard Castle," Kate's bossy tone made him freeze and carefully turn to look at her. His scare face was hilarious, but she kept her character. "Before you enter this car, you have to promise me some things."

He raised his eyebrows, interested. "Anything, Detective Beckett," he said, going towards her.

"You have to promise that you'll behave in that trip." She made her first demand.

He bobbed his head. "Don't worry about that."

"And you'll make it be the best seven days of your life."

He bobbed his head again. "I will, Detective."

"And I need to see your license, please."

He wanted to laugh, but she crossed her arms and he took his wallet from his pocket, showing her the document.

Her eyes scanned it.

"Good," she was still serious. "That being, you're free to go," she smirked.

"Actually," he put his wallet back in his pocket. "I'd love to have your company, detective," he suggested as slowly approached her, leaning her back on the trunk, sending shivers up her spine as his arms surrounded her, locking her there.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked softly.

"M-hm."

"And what would you do if I say I'm not going?" She teased, her gaze piercing his. The way her mouth remained half-open when she finished talking was almost an invitation for his mouth to jump on it, but he kept himself in line.

"Hmm," he thought for a second. "Guess that, since you're a cop, I'd have to play the robber then. You'd have to follow me."

She chuckled. "Guess I would."

"But if you come _with_ me, you don't have to follow me," he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I don't have a choice here, do I?"

"Well, you could choose to stay, but you'd lose a _good _trip."

She smiled. "And what can I expect from that trip, Mrs. Castle?"

He approached her ear and she froze. "Some cases to solve," he whispered, noticing she had quivered. "If you know what I mean," and slightly bit her earlobe, his lips trailed to her neck, and she sucked in a breath when his teeth touched her skin, her cheeks flushing.

She liked how he twisted the situation, stealing the play for himself, giving her chest sudden jumps at his touch. The goosebumps that raised on her skin showed her how much she desired to dive into all of this and explore more of him. Or just let him explore more of her.

When he stopped to look at her face again, her pupils were big, dark, her eyelids threatening to close after that dose of goosebumps he had just given her.

"I'd love to solve cases with you," she whispered back, and they smiled.

And with that, they went to the road. Castle's told some jokes on the way, and Kate laughed about it like she never did before. What was surprising even to herself, when she stopped to realize the amount of joy that flew unafraid through her chest when he said something silly, or when he grabbed her hand just to caress it a bit, or when he simply drove in silence.

On the way, specially when they were quiet, he stole glances at her, noticing how trapped her eyes were on the infinite green that surrounded them. The wind blew her hair, and she slightly moved it out of her face. Her thoughts seemed to be far, but then she smiled; probably wondering where all that green ended. The way she was in love with the view made him fall for her even more.

He wanted to make her the happiest woman this week; show her what love means. And it was perceptible that he wouldn't need much effort to reach that goal. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks got red every time she laughed, and her laugh displayed happiness. He was hoping that she'd love this week enough to want to spend all the weeks of her life with him.

•••


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Hello! Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry it's taking me long to post the chapters. I'm the kind of person that writes and rewrites all the time, and sometimes I get out of ideas, haha. Anyway, hope you like this one.

* * *

_Previously:_

_He wanted to make her the happiest woman this week; show her what love means. And it was perceptible that he wouldn't need much effort to reach that goal. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks got red every time she laughed, and her laugh displayed happiness. He was hoping that she'd love this week enough to want to spend all the weeks of her life with him._

* * *

The hours ran fast on their first day in the Hamptons, but they enjoyed it anyway. They arrived by the evening and made a tour by the house, that astonished Kate completely. She had never seen a place like that before; it was so big and comfortable and fresh at the same time. On the outside she could feel the cold air hitting her skin, with a slight sea breeze in the air. The inside was warm in a cozy way, the dim lights made it feel like home for her. Looking around each corner of that house took her mind to a few years back, wondering where they would be if she had accepted his invitation back then.

In the bedroom, Castle was sitting on the edge of the bed with his swimsuit already on under his robe, observing Kate with attention, while she took her clothes off in front of the mirror to put a bikini. He noticed that she was kind of shy to change clothes in front of him, avoiding turning to face him; she'd just steal quick glances at him through the mirror, trying to hold her smile when noticed his eyes stuck on her naked body, oblivious to everything around.

Seeing her either naked or wearing almost nothing like right now was still new for him. They'd go to the pool, and damn, all that sexy wet body close to his under the water? He had no idea how he'd survive.

"You know," she brought his mind back to reality. "I almost accepted to come with you the first time you invited me."

"Almost?"

"If it wasn't for _Gina_…" she replied, interlacing her bikini top around her neck.

"What?" He almost cried.

"She was faster than me," she shrugged. "What could I do?"

"You should've accepted it anyway!"

She laughed. "Castle, relax. What matters is that we're here now, right?"

His shoulders fell. "Yeah…"

Now, he felt dumb. If he hadn't called Gina the night before, he'd be with Kate since… years ago? Oh my God, they'd waisted so much time.

The circumstances of life filled him with indignation. If only he could travel in time and _not_ press the button to call Gina… Damn, things could be working between them for years now.

Yes, everything was finally in place for both, but just of thinking that a mere decision he took changed everything in their paths, made him shiver. That thought was kicking his brain, and he swore to God that nothing would pass like that again in his life. He'd pay attention to details and signals. Everything. He just wouldn't miss any other opportunity, especially when it's concerned to Kate.

"Castle," she called his attention, going towards the bed to sit next to him. "To be honest, I don't even know if I would get to say something that day, you know? I was… nervous."

He raised a smile. "Because you liked me."

"Yeah," she confirmed, surprised with herself for not trying to hide it anymore. "And you wanted me too," she smirked.

Of course, she wouldn't let his side clean.

He let out a chuckle. "Who said that?"

"You let it pretty clear when you invited me," she raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm not that innocent, Castle, I know what your intentions were."

"You're _so _wrong, Ms. Beckett. I've never thought about you like that."

His answer made her stop, her gaze locked at him for a moment. How _Richard Castle_, _The Womanizer_ from a few years ago had never thought about her like that? Not that she'd blame him now, because she knew that's who he was and, in fact, she remembers to hate that guy. He _had_ to be available to _every_ woman, didn't him? Those old days always made her roll her eyes.

But now he's so… open, revealing. And he'd never thought of her like she was just another woman.

She smiled.

"Really?" She asked softly, with a noticeable surprise in her tone.

"'Course not," he confirmed. "I know why you thought that though, but no, that wasn't the reason I was inviting you. Not that I didn't want that too, don't get me wrong, you're hot. But the main reason was just to spend some time with _Kate _instead of Beckett; to get to know her better."

She smiled, amazed by his reveal. Even when he was that bad boy that used to hang out with every hot woman in town, he had this inner sweetness, waiting for hersign to take a step forward towards her_._ He had already shown her that he can be a sweet guy plenty of times, but they were never close enough, never shared a considerable level of intimacy, and since they do now, she was excited to discover more of this inner side of him.

"I'm the one who's finding interesting to know _Rick_ better now," she took his hand, interlacing their fingers. "You surprised me, really."

"Kate, you know that you're not like the other women," he murmured. "I'd never think of you like I thought of the others."

"Well, I know that now that you told me," she replied. "And I'm happy to hear that."

He stole a peck from her lips, and both smiled.

"There's still a lot for you to know about me, though," he said, getting out of the bed with his fingers still intertwined with hers, making her go with him.

"Like what?" She asked while they walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm the best swimmer you'll ever meet in your life."

She laughed. "Can't wait to see that."

* * *

Swimming at nights always relaxed Castle when he used to come to the Hamptons. When he wasn't alone, he'd wait to the other person – or people – to fall asleep before diving into the cold pool to refresh his bones. It was a quiet, reflective moment of his day, with the moon always shining along with the stars above his head. But even with that peaceful moment, something was missing. He had his glass of wine, sometimes he'd put a good music, but still something was missing.

Like when he came with Gina and she'd grumble when he asked her to enter in the pool at night with him, assuring her that the water would get warm after a while. Or when he'd jump into the water, that spattered on her robe and she used to get mad, yelling at him like it was the end of the world. _Oh no, the robe I bought in Paris!_

Please.

But it was always like that. Nothing cheered Gina up. Nothing. And Kate was back in his mind all the time. Would she act like that too, if she were here? Because it was obvious that, at work, he liked to do things to annoy her on purpose, just to see her rolling her eyes, or the way her eyebrows fall in a straight line as he tells her a stupid joke. But he had called her that day to know her better, right? Perhaps Kate would be different than the harsh detective. In fact, he _knew _she was different than detective Beckett; she used to let some tips escape when he tried to enter the mysterious, hidden part of her life. He knew that she was an amazing human being, and he needed to see the whole package.

That day, she wasn't there with him, and he thought of her even in the few good moments he had with Gina. He handled every moment with her, because his eyes pictured Kate when Gina smiled… Until she started to grumble again, and the romantic film in his brain was off.

And today… today Kate's here. She's here for him, taking out her robe just to make him gasp at that view, staring at her beautiful body, that bikini showing so much skin that got him dizzy, thinking of the day he'd get used to see her wearing almost nothing. Her hair was tightened in a bun, her jawline and neck completely showing. "_Breathe, Castle,"_ he muttered to himself.

She walked to the pool's edge and carefully sat, immersing her feet into the water. He took out his robe as well and sat next to her, with a bottle of wine in hands, and poured their glasses. She thanked him and took a sip.

"So, are you going to show me your swimming skills, Castle?" She asked after a while.

"Why, Katherine, do you have any doubts that I'm the best swimmer ever?"

"I don't have any doubts," she raised her eyebrows. "I'm _sure_ that you're not."

"What?" His high-pitched voice made her smile raise. "I am, and I can show you."

"What are you waiting for, fishman?"

He gave her his glass and got up, getting in a bending position and diving into the pool, and she could see his body crossing to the other edge, moving his feet and arms only.

_One, two, three, four, five… _she was counting.

Then he turned like a fish, coming back to where he'd started, without emerging to breathe a single time.

Ten, eleven, twelve seconds and he emerged in front of her and smiled, shaking his head to unglue his soaked hair from his forehead. Of course, the water spattered on her. And she didn't even flinch.

"So?" He asked.

"Twelve seconds," she said like it meant nothing.

"Hah!" He pointed at her. "Told you, I'm not even professional, baby. I've never taken a class!"

"Yeah, I can't lie that it was very impressive…" she replied, looking around the place and taking a brief sip of her wine.

He narrowed his eyes at her, noticing she was hiding something. "But…?"

She just looked at him, and then placed the glasses she was holding on the floor before plopping into the pool, without sinking her head. The water was a bit cold, but she didn't care, she just pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did the same around her waist.

"But I can beat your record."

"Oooh, are you calling me to a competition?"

"Only if you want to. Or… are you afraid of _losing_?" The way she slowed in the last word with that tone of dare made him shiver under the water.

"Oh, I'm in. And I'll win."

"Alright, then. But if this is a competition, it has to be an award."

"We can discuss it later," he briefly raised his eyebrows at her, and she understood, smirking.

The bet had five rounds; each round, they had to dive to the other edge and only come to the surface once they were back. Kate always emerged first, with two seconds of difference, and she laughed at the face he made every time he emerged and saw her already there.

In the last round, he held her arm under the water to gain force to pass her and won.

4 x 1.

"That wasn't fair!" She laughed, pushing water towards him.

He laughed. "The last phase is always harder than the others," he extended his arm to take his glass of wine and took a sip.

After their competition, the water was warm. Castle appreciated even more his wine, realizing that for the first time in years, the person that was there to share this moment with him was the one he loved.

He observed Kate disappearing under the water again, the lights on the walls allowing him to see her swimming to the other edge and coming back, emerging in front of him.

He smiled and she took the glass of his hand, taking a sip of his wine.

Her hair lost the curls now that is completely soaked. Castle noticed and admired her for a moment, impressed by the fact that she was looking even more beautiful than usual.

"Mermaid," Castle said whilst softly moved a lock of her wet hair from a

side of her face.

She smiled and his heart jumped.

Yes, he concluded, she definitely looked prettier than he had ever seen.

* * *

Kate's body was tired, but in a good way. When she lay down on the bed, she felt like she was slowly sinking in it, her blood flowing calmly under her skin, as if she were in a boat on a soundless sea.

Her eyelids were heavy, could barely open. That pillow was soft, her body was already warm under the sheets, thus she'd sleep with the quality she deserved.

Castle finished his bath and got dressed. When he entered the bedroom, he sighted Kate resting comfortably there, breathing silently. She didn't notice, focused on waiting for her brain to shut down.

He settled himself close to her. "Hey," he murmured, caressing her hair softly. "You're sleeping already?"

She hummed.

"No, no, no," he got on top of her and pulled her hair away to kiss her cheek, going down to her neck.

Her eyes were still closed, but she wrapped one arm around his neck, just so he wouldn't get out of her, and he kept kissing her neck gently.

He moved his head to look at her, and she half-opened her eyes.

"I'm tired," she murmured lazily. "Beating your record at that pool knackered me."

He chuckled.

"Sleep, honey," he kissed her cheek one more time and got out of her, lying back on his side of the bed. "Tomorrow is a new day."

"Good night," she murmured and closed her eyes.

"Good night," he replied.

He observed her for a while, until her features were completely softened, and her breath established a rhythm. Then, he closed his eyes and smiled thinly, waiting for his brain to shut down as well, so the night could run faster, just so he could open his eyes in the morning and look at her again.

•••


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Hello, you! Sorry, again, for taking me long to post this. It's hard to focus in one thing when you have lots of thoughts in your mind. I almost thought I'd never get to finish this chapter, but it's here! Hope you like it.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Good night," she murmured and closed her eyes. _

"_Good night," he replied._

_He observed her for a while, until her features were completely softened, and her breath established a rhythm. Then, he closed his eyes and smiled thinly, waiting for his brain to shut down as well, so the night could run faster, just so he could open his eyes in the morning and look at her again._

* * *

Finally, it was morning. Castle had slept like an angel, didn't even feel the hours gliding by, something that has been happening since he slept by Kate's side for the first time.

As soon as Castle opened his eyes, he was up. Everybody close to him knows that he's the lazy kind of man, but nobody ever thought of the reason he was like that: routine. But, ever since the day he met Kate, a light came to his life, after months of sameness. He'd wake up every day to a new case, a new day getting to know her, this part of her cop life that he was only close in his books until then. And now, again, she was there with him, making him feel something new, being the reason of his smile upon waking, well rested, with eager to live another day with her. So, yes, he was known as a lazy man, but today he was anything but lazy; and that, he owed to the woman sleeping by his side.

Castle got up and went out of the bedroom, coming back after half an hour. He watched Kate's soft features resting peacefully. Then, her eyes fluttered open when she felt his fingertips drawing circles in her hair. He smiled when she looked at him for some seconds, her brain loading that image. The curtains were closed, so she felt comfortable enough for not wanting to move.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"Morning," she replied sleepily.

"Made breakfast for you."

He pointed at her side and she turned her face to look. A tray with fruits, and she also sighted cheese and slices of bread. But what caught her attention the most…

"I knew I was scenting the coffee," she quickly sat and pulled the tray on her lap.

He smiled, observing while she took the first blessed sip of the coffee, proud of himself for knowing what she likes in the mornings, glad to be the one doing it for her since they were just partners.

"This is better than the ones you buy in New York," she inhaled deeply to feel that awesome aroma flow throughout her body.

"It's because this one was made by me," he shrugged and sat on the bed, next to her legs.

"I'd love to have your coffee more times."

"Your wish is my command."

Just some minutes there, and she ate almost every piece of fruit. When he tried to steal some, she slapped his hand gently, and he laughed.

"Hey! I brought you this."

"That's right, you brought _me,_" she smiled and intentionally ate another piece of fruit, just to show him.

"Okay! Yesterday, I lost the bet. Today, I'm losing breakfast," he was counting with his fingers. "What's next?"

"Oh, don't worry, babe," she waved with a hand. "I can make it up to you next time it happens, just to make you not feel like a loser."

"Hmm," he considered the idea. "You own me two already."

"Okay," she smiled. "I have some ideas in mind."

"Can't wait to see what it is," his eyebrows raised briefly at her.

She took another sip of her coffee, gazing deeply at him, and his insides froze. She noticed that he swallowed hard and proudly smiled to herself. Nine a.m. and she was already driving him crazy, without even moving. Just a gaze was enough to shake his insides.

After that, they were back to a normal conversation, while eating together. She thanked him for the breakfast, making him smile. He asked if she had slept well, what she wanted to do today, what would she want for lunch…

She asked how the weather was, so he got up and opened the curtains, and she covered her eyes when the sunlight pierced the room. Please, she still was in the waking up process.

He laughed. "Sorry," he closed the curtains again.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes when saw he was laughing quietly.

"You already knew how the weather was like, didn't you?"

"Oops," he shrugged.

She shook her head staring at him.

He was still chuckling and approached her again.

"This isn't funny!" She exclaimed.

He kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, honey."

"I'm gonna get even, _honey_," she assured, the last word coming out sarcastically.

He didn't answer. Instead, he stole the last piece of fruit from the tray and felt her eyes piercing him while he quickly swept out of the bedroom.

"You're unbearable!" She yelled so he could hear it.

"Good morning," he yelled back.

Morning, she thought. What her past mornings had been like? Waking up every day with nothing but the cold, white ceiling above her, sometimes feeling too gloomy to have a single slice of bread for breakfast. Now she definitely was renewed, waking up with this man full of energy to either annoy her or make her laugh at nine a.m.

She smiled, thinking of how much her life would still change for better, hoping this connection with him continues growing more and more over the years. Then, she got out of the bed with the tray in hands to follow and give him a proper good morning.

* * *

After lunch, Kate went outside to feel the fresh air and say hello to the sun that wasn't shining like this morning, just slight rays threatening to overpass the clouds. She stood there, staring at the view; the sea, from where she could see, was huge, endless. She closed her eyes and opened her arms to embrace the mix of warm and cold the wind provided, taking a deep breath, letting the grass' smell fill her lungs. Then she heard a chirp coming from above and turned to look. A bird had alighted on the roof's edge; he looked so tiny from down there. He chirped again and again, and she smiled.

"Hey, guardian," she called softly.

Castle could see her through the kitchen's window, while making a dessert. He had an apron tied around his waist while putting the ingredients in the electric mixer. He felt like a pro when wore an apron, dancing and spinning around the kitchen before putting an ingredient in the bowl, like he was in a movie.

"I love nature!" Kate exclaimed, showing up in the kitchen, the electric mixer's sound surrounding the place.

He looked at her and smiled.

"I see," he turned off the electric mixer. "I've never seen you as a nature-admirer kind of person before."

"Now I recognize the beauty on it," she replied easily. "You should try. It's wondrous."

He smiled. "I will."

The love she'd been demonstrating for nature inspired him. It was perceptible that something changed on her when she connected herself to the greens and blues; how pure she turned into, bringing this positiveness with her that brightened the place she was in. Made him realize how much he still had to learn from her, and that if someday he thought he had seen everything this world has to offer, he knows now that he was wrong. She was bringing a new experience for him to explore, and that purity he saw in her eyes was better than any money that his celebrity life ever brought him. He realized, that was what he needed.

She approached the counter to take a look at his art.

"What a mess," she chuckled, analyzing the ingredients around the counter. "What are you making, chef?"

"If everything goes right, a cake," he replied.

"_If_ everything goes right?" Her eyebrows raised. "Do you even know what you're doing, Castle?"

"Yes!" His tried to convince her. "Of course."

Pursing her lips, she leaned her head forward to peek the seem-to-be-delicious cake batter he was mixing in the bowl. It was brown, which means…

"Chocolate!" She exclaimed. "My favorite."

She couldn't h0ld herself from sticking a finger into the bowl to take a bit of that mixture right to her mouth. This is something she used to do years ago, when her mother was making a cake.

"Hey!" Castle exclaimed. "This is a cake, lady. It has to go to the oven before your mouth can jump on it."

She laughed, because that was something Johanna would say every time her nosy fingers threatened to stick in the cake batter. It wasn't her fault that that creamy texture melting on her tongue tasted so good.

"You think this is funny?" He took some cream from the bowl and smudged her cheek.

Her jaw dropped. She took a bit more from the bowl and smudged his face as well.

He narrowed his eyes at her. She mirrored him.

"It's on," he provocatively started the war.

Each took a significative amount of the cake batter from the bowl; he smudged her a bit more before she could run from his hands, laughing. She ran to the other edge of the counter and they threw it at each other, one trying to make the other dirtier; on the face, the hair, the clothes, at the same time that tried to deviate from the attacks.

The floor was already greasy with the cream, so Kate started to move carefully, and Castle used the opportunity to reach her; he grabbed her arm and she startled, slipping and falling when tried to move away from him, making him fall with her. Their laugh consumed the kitchen for some seconds.

When she finally stopped laughing about her own stumble, she turned to let her back rest on the cold floor and caught air again.

He brushed a bit of chocolate from her cheekbone.

"Did it hurt?"

"No," she chuckled.

"Good," he chuckled back.

Her eyes were sparkling. She had this ability of looking incredibly beautiful even with her face full of chocolate.

"I love you; you know that?" Castle said after admiring her for a moment.

"I know," she murmured.

"Just making sure you won't forget," he gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"I won't," she assured him. "And I love you too," she said before catching his lips for another kiss, this time lasting a bit longer.

They broke from the kiss and smiled to each other. Castle lifted his head to take a look at the floor around them.

"Oh my, look at that," he said.

She moved her head to take a look as well.

"Woah," she chuckled. "We have to clean this."

He looked at her again.

"Seriously? I was thinking about the delicious cake we wasted."

She chuckled.

"That too, but we need to clean it before making another one."

"Right now," he got up and offered his hands to help her get up too. "We just need a shower."

He took her like a bride and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

In the shower, they helped cleaning the chocolate from each other's face and arms. After a few minutes, the hot water running down their bodies teased their skins. His fingertips traveling up her spine sent her shivers, same as hers on his neck.

Feeling each other so close like that was crazy, hypnotizing. He reached her lips with his own and let his body react to the taste of her soft, wet lips moving slowly with his, their wet cheekbones touching with that hot, damp air surrounding them, until she bit his lower lip and he couldn't stop himself from turning her around and sucking her neck with hunger, making her hands support herself on the wall. One hand was embracing her, so she would stay stuck to him, and the other hand traveled slowly over her chest, stomach, going down, and he stopped before getting there, just drawing circles with his fingertips _very close_ to where she desired most.

She panted at the pleasant tingles he was giving her. She tried to move his hand down, and then, he finally stopped his provocative show and made what had to be done, right there, in the shower, without either sensing the time running, or caring about the world out there.

When they were finish, they could feel each other's purify smell. He kissed her, their bodies still naked, and guided her to the bedroom, making her chuckle through the kiss.

He lay her down on the bed and gave her a final peck on the lips.

"Get dressed," he said. "I'm going to clean that kitchen and cook us dinner."

Wait, it was evening already? Wow.

"Okay," she murmured.

He got out of her and picked a shirt and pants in the wardrobe.

"I'll see if I can make a quick dessert too," he said whilst got dressed. "For real this time."

She chuckled and, still in that lazy position, watched him getting dressed, her eyes scanning his physical, but her mind completely overwhelmed by his dedication to their relationship; how committed he was to make her happy and satisfied with him. And she couldn't love him more for making her feel so special in the short period of time they've spent together as a couple.

At night, after dinner and a lot of small talk with wine being their best company, Castle turned on the radio, and asked Kate to go outside with him. There, with feet touching the cool grass, he took her hands and pulled her close and started to move slowly to one side to another, in the song's rhythm. She offered a confused look but smiled to his action, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"What are we doing?" She asked as his forehead met hers.

"Dancing," he murmured.

"I can't dance," she replied shyly.

"Neither can I," he admitted. "But dancing with you makes me feel like a pro."

Her smiled extended from ear to ear, and she closed her eyes, just feeling the song coming from the inside of the house, letting her body move along with his.

•••


End file.
